


The New Pet

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook obtains the perfect pet for his betrothed.  Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Professor Smee and Seven League Boots.  Cecilia x Captain James Hook.





	The New Pet

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook viewed Cecilia writing something near a desk and smiled. He kissed one side of her face. He saw what Cecilia wrote and frowned. ''Pet,'' he said. Captain Hook's eyes widened for a moment. ''You desire a pet?''

Cecilia nodded before Captain Hook saw what else was written. She viewed him taking the paper. 

''I'll obtain a pet for you,'' Captain Hook said. Another smile formed after he saw how happy Cecilia was. He began to scowl. ''It wasn't funny when my crew gave me pet food recently.'' Captain Hook turned and walked to one side of his ship. He eventually used a boat to reach shore. He searched for the pet Cecilia wanted.

Captain Hook smiled after he saw a small animal. After lifting the animal and holding it, he returned to Cecilia. His eyes widened again the minute tears ran down Cecilia's face. He remembered what Cecilia wrote earlier. ''You wanted a chinchilla?'' A sheepish Captain Hook glanced at the tarantula he held.

 

THE END


End file.
